Waiting
by Kaylenne
Summary: Tohru had left their lives a long time ago, but what happens when she returns? She has big news for the guys, but Kyo's not happy about it. EDIT: PLEASE READ THIS: People, how many times have I written in my notes that the characters are out of character
1. Prelude

_This is really just so you know what's going on when the actual story gets started. I know it might seem a little rushed, but it's a sort of.. summary, if you want to call it that. Anyways, Chapter 1 on it's way soon. _

* * *

**Waiting**

_Prelude_

"You could have killed each other!"

"It was that damn rat.."

"Oh yeah, blame me.. you're the one who can't control your emotions!"

Yuki and Kyo has gone a step too far this time. Both had lost their temper so much, they had wrecked the living area, slammed each other into walls and Kyo had thrown Yuki into the TV. Both men were weak and covered in blood. Tohru covered her face with her hands and closed her eyes in frustration.

"Why? Why did you do it?" She cried, stepping back from them. "It's bad enough that you two argue constantly, but now the room is wrecked, and you two.. look at you! What caused all this?"

There was a small pause. The two men looked at each other, then looked back at Tohru.

"We can't tell you." Sighed Kyo. "It's a.. family secret."

Tohru tilted her head to the side. "I thought you were done keeping secrets from me."

Yuki stepped forward. "You have to trust us, Tohru.. we can't tell you.. not yet, anyway."

Tohru didn't reply. Instead, she turned around and walked upstairs to her room. She collapsed on the bed sobbing. She had returned home from shopping that day in a cheery mood, ready to cook a great meal when she found the two men trying to strangle each other. They usually did fight, but nothing like this. Tohru sat up on her bed and closed her eyes.

Knock, knock.

"Tohru.." came Kyo's voice from the other side of the door. "Tohru.. let me in!"

No answer.

"..please?"

Tohru sighed. "Come in, then."

Kyo opened the door and sat beside her on her bed. "I know you're just concerned, and I know we went too far.. and… I'm sorry."

Tohru didn't look at him. "What happened?"

"We just… I… it just happened."

"Fights like that don't just happen, Kyo.. tell me the truth."

Kyo sighed. "I can't."

"If you don't tell me the truth, I'm going to pack my bags and leave right now."

"I still can't tell you."

"Goodbye, Kyo."

That was the last they'd seen of Honda Tohru in five years.

* * *


	2. Five Years Later

**Five Years Later**

It had been five years – five long years, yet the Sohma house looked no different from when Tohru departed through those doors. She took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. To her surprise, a woman who looked just about her age opened the door. She was quite pretty.

"Can I help you?" smiled the young woman.

"Ah- yes, I was looking for-" Started Tohru,

"BAKA MOUSE! I HATE YOU!" Came familiar yell, followed by a loud crash. Tohru giggled slightly.

"Haha, never mind.. found them." Tohru smiled politely.

"Nami-chan, who's at the door?" Came a familiarly drowsy voice. Shigure appeared beside the woman, looking at Tohru with a mixture of shock and happiness. The young woman smiled again, and walked into the house, leaving the two to have a moment together. "Tohru-chaaaan!"

Tohru was swept into tight hug before she knew it. They both smiled at each other, as two other faces appeared beside Shigure.

"What are you saying about Tohr-.." Started Yuki. His face turned to the same shock and happiness Shigure's had been. However, Kyo just stared in disbelief.

Before she knew it she was in the middle of a 4-way hug. None of them seemed to want to let go.

"So.. are you going to introduce me?" Laughed Nami, crossing her arms.

The three boys let go of Tohru, leaving her gasping for breath.

"Nami-chan," said Shigure, "This is Honda Tohru."

Tohru smiled and extended her hand for a handshake.

"Ah, Tohru-san, I've heard so much about you." Smiled Nami. "Especially from these two." She directed her eyes towards Yuki and Kyo, who seemed to have developed a severe interest in the ground. "Ah-! Forgive me for being so rude. Come in, Tohru-chan. Make yourself at home!"

"Thank you, Nami-san," replied Tohru, bowing her head and entering into the living area. Everyone followed her and sat down.

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company, Tohru-chan?" grinned Shigure.

"My wedding."

The whole room went silent.

"You-.. hu.. wha..?" Replied Yuki.

Tohru smiled. "My wedding. His name is Ryuichi. We met while I was living in Scotland – that's where I went when I left here. Beautiful country.. cold, yes.. but lovely."

No one replied. Kyo stood up, and ran his hand through his hair. "Congratulations, Tohru-san," he muttered, turning away. "I hope you two are very happy." Without anymore words, Kyo departed through the front door.

Tohru frowned. "Rude as usual, I see."

"He's just.. going through a hard time." Sighed Shigure. "But congratulations Tohru-chan, we're all happy for you."

"Well, I came over to invite you. Ryuichi and I both come from Japan, so we thought it'd be best if we held the wedding here – and I didn't just want to inform you by post.

Shigure stood up and hugged Tohru, and Yuki slowly rose to join in. As the trio sat down, Nami looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Ah- , Nami-san." Tohru had forgotten about her. "I'm so sorry for the rudeness – you are also invited."

Nami smiled politely and stood up. "I must get to work now, but congratulations Tohru-san, I'm looking forward to your wedding."

"Thank you, Nami-chan." Smiled Tohru. "I will see you then."

Nami bowed her head slightly then walked out the door. Kyo walked in a few seconds after her. Yuki and Shigure both stood up and walked upstairs as Kyo sat across from Tohru. The pair sat in silence for a minute, just looking at each other.

"Kyo-kun." Smiled Tohru. "You haven't changed a bit."

Kyo looked down. "Actually, I've dealt with my anger problems."

"Good for you!" replied Tohru. "So it wasn't you I heard earlier yelling about that baka mouse?"

"I said I've dealt, not got a new personality." Replied Kyo. They both laughed slightly. A slight pause came between them, broken by Kyo. "…why did you leave, Tohru-san? We were all devastated… we looked for you everywhere…"

Tohru leaned foreward. "You don't remember the fact that you two tried to kill each other?"

"I remember…" sighed Kyo, "but you stopped us. You always stopped us… we needed you. I landed myself in hospital a week after you left. Things were so bad, Tohru."

Tohru's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, Kyo… I didn't realize. Ah- I.. better go. Ryuichi will be waiting for me. Tell the others I said goodbye."

Kyo embraced Tohru. He ran his hand down her soft, silky hair, and leaned his head on her shoulder. They quickly broke apart, and both looked at the ground.

"Well- I…"

"Yes.. goodbye, Tohru-chan."

-As you can tell, this one is much better written. This is due to the fact that it's not 2am in the morning, AND we've got into the actual storyline now. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 has already been started. You see, it shows up on as chapter 2, even though the first was the prelude, so I'm just going to count this as chapter 2.

Also, I was unsure of the location of the Sohma home, but I assume it's in Japan. -


	3. Ryuichi

**Ryuichi**

Two days later, Tohru knocked on the Sohma house door. This time she had a handsome man standing beside her. The door opened swiftly, as Kyo's head popped around. His eyes focused on Tohru, then onto the man standing beside her. "You must be Ryuichi. Come in." He grunted rudely, before walking upstairs to his bedroom.

Tohru opened the door and walked in, followed by Ryuichi. Yuki, Shigure and Nami all looked up at them from the couch. "Tohru-chan!" waved Nami. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Nami-chan!" Tohru grinned, taking a seat beside Yuki. "This is my fiancée, Ryuichi. Ah-.." She quickly rose. "Sit down, Ryu-kun."

Ryu took Tohru's seat without hesitation. Shigure and Nami both looked at each other then diverted their attention towards Tohru.

"I brought the wedding invitations," said Tohru, waving four envelopes around. "Shigure-kun, Yuki-kun, Nami-san.. ah-.." She looked at the last envelope in her hand. "I'll take Kyo's up to him..."

Tohru walked towards the stairs.

"Tohru-san.." came Shigure's voice. "You know where he'll be."

Tohru nodded in reply. She had no doubt where he'd be. Without hesitation, she climbed up to the roof. A dark figure was lying there, looking up at the sky.

"Kyo-kun...?"

Kyo grunted to show he was listening.

"I... brought you your invitation."

"Thank you very much." He sneered sarcastically.

"Kyo... please, don't..."

"Easy for you to say, isn't it Tohru? You haven't spent the last five years worrying about someone you care so much about – then she appears out of the blue and everything has changed. How do you expect me to react? Shigure, Yuki... even Nami is just being polite. Nami has spent the last three years comforting us, and helping us through it all. Then you show up and expect everyone to be happy?"

Tohru frowned. "I can't do anything about that, Kyo-kun... and yes, there were times I wanted to come back here, of course there were... but I felt like I was getting in the way. It seemed like I caused some of the arguments between you and Yuki-kun."

Kyo sighed. "Tohru... I care about you a lot – I'm not going to be happy for you, but I'm going to be supportive. I will attend your wedding... but it doesn't mean I forgive you."

Tohru sat beside him. "I appreciate your honesty." She sighed. "I... need some help with something. I need a male opinion."

Kyo looked at her. "With what?"

Tohru extended her hand, and led Kyo downstairs. As they reached the living room, Tohru threw her arms around Ryu and kissed him on the cheek. "Do you mind if Kyo and I leave you here to get acquainted? We have to go somewhere."

Ryu looked at them suspiciously, then grunted. "I'll go back to the hotel. Meet you there." He quickly rose and disappeared through the door.

Shigure rose and looked at Tohru. "He seems... nice.." He turned his back and walked upstairs, quickly followed by Nami. Yuki remained seated, but showed no signs that he noticed Kyo and Tohru.

"Well... see you at the wedding." Sighed Tohru, leaving with Kyo.

"Where are we going?" asked Kyo after 10 minutes of silent walking.

"Five more minutes." Replied Tohru. Kyo raised his eyebrow, as Tohru's walking sped up. He practically had to jog to stay beside her.

They came to a stop in front of a small bridal store. Kyo closed his eyes. "I should have known."

"Come on, Kyo-kun." She giggled, pulling him into the store. Kyo stumbled and fell on top of Tohru. There was a moment of silence, followed by an awkward laugh from the pair. Tohru stood up and brushed her skirt. "Sorry, Kyo-kun.. that was my fault." She smiled.

Kyo's face went a little red, but he grinned at Tohru. "It's fine, Tohru-chan."

A cough came from beside them. There stood a tall, thin woman. She tilted her head. "Can I help you."

"Ah- yes." Smiled Tohru. She whispered into the woman's ear, then the woman nodded and scuttled off somewhere.

A few seconds later, she appeared with a long, silk cream dress. Tohru walked into the changing room area, and appeared a few minutes later. Her dress trailed beautifully on the floor, complimenting her slim but curvy figure. "What do you think?"

Kyo stared in disbelief. "Youlookbeautiful.." he blurted.

"Pardon?"

"I.. uhhh.. yes, it's nice." He blushed. "Uh. So. Yeah. I need to go.. do something."

Kyo stood up quickly and ran out the door, leaving Tohru confused and alone.

A/N: Really enjoying writing this story. It should be fairly obvious where I'm heading with this. If not, you're stupid. Haha. Hope you enjoyed it, chapter 4 will probably get to you tonight before 10pm (UK time.) Probably a lot sooner. I dunno.


	4. Until Death Do We Part

A/N: Uhm, yeah.. to answer a few questions in the reviews:

Why Scotland?  
Well, I live there. So it would be easiest to write about if Tohru were to reminisce about something, it would be easy.

Who is Nami?  
All will be revealed soon. I just haven't really found a way to put it into the story as of yet.

Thanks for your reviews, everyone, I really appreciate them. Keep 'em comin.

**Until Death Do We Part**

It had been a week since Tohru had seen any of the guys. A week of stress, planning and rushing. Tohru stood in front of the mirror on her wedding day, looking at her reflection. She'd always imagined being happy on her wedding day, but something.. unsettled her. There was a knock at the door, followed by two of her bridesmaids entering.

"Tohru-chaaaaan!" squealed Hana. "You look beautiful!"

"Hana-chan, Uo-chan! I'm so happy you made it." She swept her two bridesmaids into her arms, smiling. "I missed you two so much!"

Uo smiled. "Actually, I go by Arisa now. Who's giving you away?"

Tohru grinned. "You are."

Arisa's face dropped. "Me? Why?"

"You're my oldest friend. I love you and Hana-chan equally, but you've known me since I was a kid."

Arisa and Hana hugged her again. Afterwards, a young girl entered, wearing the same bridesmaid dress as Arisa and Hana were wearing.

"Arisa-san, Hana-chan... this is Mina-san, Ryu's sister, and also one of my best friends from Scotland.

"Pleased to meet you," Hana grinned, as she shook her hand.

"You too, Hana-san. Tohru-chan, are you ready?"

The colour from Tohru's face flushed immediately. "It's starting?"

Mina nodded.

"Uhh… okay, breathe, Tohru… uhm, right.. you two go on ahead. Arisa-chan, stay here with me." The pair scuttled out of the room quickly.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Tohru?" Asked Arisa.

"I know you're just looking out for me, but my wedding day is not a good day to ask me that question. Right. Let's go."

They linked arms and walked slowly out of the room, and down the aisle. It was a small wedding – just close friends and family. He could see Yuki, Shigure and Nami… but no sign of Kyo. Arisa must have known exactly what she was thinking, because she whispered to her "He'll be here."

Tohru stopped at the bottom of the aisle. Just as she turned towards Ryu, Kyo stumbled into the room. His hair and suit were messed up, and he was gasping for breath. It seemed that he hadn't noticed that he was the centre of attention, because he just walked in and sat beside Yuki and Shigure. Tohru's gaze softened at the sight of him. He looked as though he had been up all night.

"Shall we get started, then?" Asked the priest.

Tohru snapped back to reality. "Ah- yes! Please start."

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Honda Tohru, and Yoshida Ryuichi. May you both be happy together. You may now say your vows, starting with Honda Tohru.

Tohru cleared her throat. "Yoshida Ryuichi, I want to be with you the rest of my life… words can't explain how I feel about you, and…" Tohru paused and looked into his eyes. Instead of feeling tingly and happy, she felt nothing. She looked from Ryuichi to Kyo. Kyo was clenching his fist and looking down at the floor. "…and I… want to be with you for the rest of my life."

There was a long pause before the priest turned to Ryu and said "Yoshida Ryuichi, your speech please."

Ryuichi took Tohru's hands into his. "Tohru… you know how I feel about you. You're amazing, and I'm a lucky man."

There was yet more silence as everyone waited for the end of Ryu's speech, but it didn't come. The priest, who was now looking rather confused, continued.

"Do you, Honda Tohru, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to hold until death do you part?"

Tohru paused, glancing at her friends and family. _Kyo-kun.._

"I do."

A loud bang erupted from the crowd. As Tohru turned around, she noticed that Yuki and Shigure were frantically whispering to Kyo, and Kyo had his face buried in his hands.

"and do you, Yoshida Ryuichi, take Honda Tohru to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do."

"If anyone has any reasons why these two may not be married, speak now or eternally hold your peace. Kyo stood up.

"Do you have a reason, sir?"

"….no."

"You may now kiss the bride."


	5. Dear Diary

**Chapter 5 - Dear Diary**

Kyo hardly talked all night. As everyone danced and socialized merrily, he sat alone scowling. Tohru had come over to talk to him again, and he tried to smile and assure her that he was fine, but she didn't seem convinced. She just frowned and walked away. As the night drew to a close, Kyo got more and more irritated. He couldn't stay any longer just thinking about... what they would be doing that night. He gently tugged Tohru's arm as she went to walk past him, and motioned his head to the door. Tohru nodded and followed him.

"Tohru, I can't stay any longer," he said, "I just haven't had the best of weeks. But I just wanted to give you this before I left."

Without warning, he grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, quickly stroking his lips against hers. As they kissed, Kyo's heart raced. He'd never felt so amazing. He'd kissed girls before, but never someone who meant as much as Tohru did to him. As they broke apart, Tohru looked at him in shock.

"I.. just got.. married.. Kyo.." she managed to get out.

Kyo turned away. "I.. just wanted to give you something to think about."

Without another word, Kyo walked home as Tohru stood there, not knowing what to do. When Kyo looked behind, Ryuichi had his arm around her and was leading her back inside.

When Kyo got home he went straight to the roof. He couldn't stop thinking about Tohru and Ryu. Hoping that the kiss had made Tohru realise what an ass she was marrying, Kyo slowly drifted off to sleep. When he woke up it was light. He didn't know what time it was, but it didn't seem as though anyone else was awake yet. As he stood up, his hand brushed against something. It was a book. It was... Tohru's book. Her diary, more specifically. She'd left it there when they were on the roof a week ago, he just hadn't noticed it.

_"No..."_ Kyo thought, _"It's her diary.. don't stoop so low."_

He couldn't help himself. He needed to know how Tohru really felt about him. He flicked the book open.

_August 7th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Scotland is a beautiful country. I think this is what I need.. no more fighting, no more cooking and cleaning, just me and the beautiful scenery. I'm going to be staying in a small town called Erskine. It's far enough away from the city, but not too far. I've not found a house or job yet, so I'm going to be living in a hotel for a few days until I get myself sorted._

He skipped a few pages.

_August 20th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've found a waitress job in a small cafe near my new home. I met a nice Japanese man called Ryuichi, who is the head chef there. Some people have told me to stay away from him, but he says it's because his ex-girlfriend had told them all he was horrible to him. Mean, huh? Anyway, I'm nearly all moved in. I've only got the essentials for now, but it's enough, right?_

Kyo sighed. As usual, Tohru was blind to evidence that Ryu was a horrible human being. He turned the page.

_November 12th,_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a while since I've written. Guess what? Ryuichi asked me to marry him! He's not moving in yet, but he's going to after the wedding. I'm so happy - this is the life mother always wanted for me. If only she was here..._

Flick.

_November 23rd_

_Dear Diary,_

_We set a date. June 14th . We're holding the wedding in a small church in Japan, I can't wait to see Kyo again... I miss all of them, but Kyo was my best friend, you know? It just makes me sad that I live so far away from him. Ryuichi wants to stay in Scotland, though. He says he refuses to move back to Japan._

Flick, flick, flick.

_December 27th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Happy holidays! Well, not so happy, really. Ryu and I have been arguing a lot lately. He keeps pestering me to have sexual intercourse with him. I suppose it's important in a relationship, but I want to wait until I get married. Mother would have wanted that. I told him that but he thinks I fuss over mother a lot and I should stop talking about her. He said it doesn't matter what mother wanted because she's probably not watching over me. Is that true?_

Kyo was shaking with anger at this point. How could he be so cruel? Kyo knew more than anyone that Tohru misses her mother more than anything. Knowing her mother was looking over her was the only thing keeping her happy at one point. He flicked over a lot of pages again.

_Febuary 17th_

_Dear Diary,_

_He's been drinking again. How can I get him to stop? He's starting to get violent towards me. I went out for some late night shopping and he got suspicious and grabbed onto my arm. He squeezed it so tightly.. it really hurt. He also shouts at me when I mention mother. I've tried to leave him, but he keeps watching me and he hurts me when I try to leave. I'm so scared. Mother, please help me.._

He turned the page to the most recent entry.

_June 1st_

_Dear Diary,_

_We leave for Japan tomrrow. We're going to be staying at Ryu's parent's house. I'm worried, I have a bruise on my shoulder and I don't think my dress will cover it. I hope it disappears by the wedding. I can't wait to see Kyo again... I miss him so much. I hope Ryu doesn't get jealous. Anyway, those feelings I used to have will be gone... right? I'm marrying Ryu. I'm... happy. Yes, we have our arguments... but everyone does. That's just the way it is, isn't it?_

"Tohru..." whispered Kyo. He quickly ran inside to change into new clothes and dashed through the house looking for someone. "Yuki! Shigure!"

He heard a groan come from Yuki's bedroom. "What is it, baka neko?"

Normally this would piss Kyo off, but he was in a hurry. "What hotel are Tohru and Ryu staying at? I.. have to return something to her before she goes back to Scotland."

Yuki's face peered around the door. "The Ruby Inn."

Kyo thanked Yuki, which took Yuki by surprise, then ran out the door. He'd been to The Ruby Inn before, so he knew exactly where he was going. By the time he reached the inn, 40 minutes had passed and Kyo was out of breath. He sat down for a few minutes to relax. He stood up and walked in. There was no sign of Tohru, but Ryuichi was standing at the hotel desk, seemingly complaining to the staff about something.

"Yo, Ryu!" shouted Kyo, "Where's Tohru-chan? I need to give you both my wedding gift."

Ryu nodded to acknowledge Kyo, said something to the receptionist, then motioned for Kyo to follow him. When they reached the honeymoon suite, Ryu walked in and called on Tohru. Tohru walked sleepily out of the bedroom and froze when she saw Kyo.

"Kyo has a wedding gift for us, dear." said Ryu.

"Actually.. they're separate. Tohru-chan, this one's for you." He handed her her diary. "I hope you don't mind, but I read some of it. Ryu... this one's for you."

SMACK! Ryu feel over as Kyo's fist plunged into his left eye. Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and they both ran out.

"Kyo..." Tohru cried, "I'm scared.."

"It'll be okay..." Kyo reassured her. "We'll tell the police about what he did to you."

Tohru stopped. "Oh, god, Kyo... he'll do it again. I need to go back in there... I need to apologize to him. You run away, I'll make sure he doesn't follow you."

Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand before she tried to run back upstairs. "Are you crazy? I read what he did to you, Tohru... and no, I'm not sorry for reading your diary, because now I know, and I will stop him - even if I have to kill him myself."

"Kyo..." Tohru whispered, "you'll go to prison... you'll be locked up..."

"Tohru..." sighed Kyo, "that's just how much you mean to me."

_A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Thank you, all, for your kind reviews. It means a lot to me. For those who want to know, yes, Erskine is an actual town in Scotland. It's near Paisley, I believe... I don't know, I've only been there once. Or twice. I'm not sure. Oh, and don't worry, the story's not complete just yet. Expect chapter 7 to come your way soon. If you just must have your Fruits Basket fanfiction fix, please head over to my profile and read and review I'm Lost Without You - it's a short songfic, I hope you'll enjoy it. (I know, shameless advertisement. Eh, why not? This story's getting quite a bit of attention anyways. ) I keep going to write Bleach fanfiction, but I can't write Ichigo's character well, bah. Ah well._

_Also, about the last chapter. I was planning on having Kyo tell Tohru he loved her before the wedding, but then I got the idea for this chapter. I thought it was a nice little touch to read about Tohru's life in Scotland (which, by the way, I made sound so much better than it actually live... well I can't say much for Erskine - I live in Glasgow. It's a shithole.) and also make you guys hate Ryu more than you do now. Oooh, yay! I've rambled on a bit, haven't I? Well, tis 1:15am and I'm still not tired, soooo I'm going to put on my Fruits Basket DVD as I've not watched it in months and I'm in the mood for it after writing this.. (my boyfriend made it for me - it has a cute little pic of Kyo on the background cuz he knows Kyo's my favourite.)_

_Oh, oh, one more thing. I realize that Kyo's name may actually be spelt Kyou, but my DVDs are fansubbed, and the name is spelt Kyo so it's just what I'm used to - gomen! This story will not be uploaded until tomorrow night, by the way. I'm typing on the computer in my room and my brother's computer is the one which has the internet - well, by the time you read this it'll be on the internet so I dunno why I'm bothering to type this. I just felt like babbling a bit to fill space._

_Nighty night xxxx. Kayle_


	6. Runaway Bride

**Chapter 6 – Runaway Bride**

They didn't know how long they were running for – but it seemed like thirty, maybe forty-five minutes. All they knew was that they were in the middle of nowhere, severely out of breath. Without warning, Kyo heard something fall to the ground. He turned around. "Tohru..."

"Kyo... I... can't run... any further.." she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "I... I don't think... he followed us."

Kyo sat down next to her and stroked her hair softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a little out of breath," she puffed, "but I'll be fine."

Lifting her head onto his lap, Tohru closed her eyes. Before she knew it, her and Kyo had fallen asleep in the middle of an empty field. The grass was long, so no-one would be able to see them. When Tohru woke up, Kyo was still snoozing.

"Kyo.." she whispered. "Kyo, wake up."

A sleepy Kyo opened his eyes. "Tohru.. Ah-! Did I fall asleep! I tried to guard you! I tried! Argh, baka Kyo..."

"Kyo..." giggled Tohru, "don't worry about it."

He sat up and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"What a mess we're in, huh?" Frowned Kyo.

Tohru nodded and sighed. "I didn't mean for you to get involved."

After a few minutes of silence, Tohru turned to Kyo. "The curse..." she whispered. "It's gone."

Kyo nodded. "Figured that out, did you?"

"When I came to your house, all of you hugged me," she laughed, "I was completely taken by surprise."

Kyo chuckled, gently placing his arms around her and pulling her close to him. "I can do this."

Tohru smiled and leaned against him. "You have no idea how good that feels..."

They sat in silence for a little while. Not awkward silence – it was strangely comfortable. None of them needed to say anything; they just lay there in each other's arms silently. Kyo stroked her skin softly, looking into her eyes. After a while, Tohru rolled on top of him and started kissing him passionately. Kyo rolled her off him, stopped kissing her and smiled.

"I love you, Tohru... always have."

_A/N:_

_I know, this one was short. I just wanted this little bit to have it's own chapter, and I wanted you guys to go "AAAHHH, NOOOO! NOOONOOONOOOO NEED MORE DRUGS.. uhm I mean story... STORY!"_

_Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will come your way soon. _

_Kayle xxx_


	7. Confess Your Heart Out

**Chapter 7 – Confess Your Heart Out**

Tohru smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "Kyo... I've been waiting years to hear you say that. I love you, too."

Kyo sat up and held her hands. "Then why did you marry him?"

"I just didn't think you were ready to make a commitment," sighed Tohru, "I mean... Kyo, you've really matured. You used to have so much trouble trying to display any sort of affection... you were always so angry. You made me feel as if I was doing everything wrong. Sometimes when I made you food, you'd insult me and not eat it. You have no idea how that felt, Kyo."

Kyo frowned. "So why him? He treated you much worse. Tohru, I'm sorry for what I did in the past. I was horrible and mean, but things are different now. Yes, Yuki and I still argue – I know, but we don't really fight anymore. Why was I so mean to you? Because until you showed up into my life, Tohru, I had managed to keep everyone at a distance to avoid myself getting hurt."

"I was sick of having to tidy the house every time you two clashed..." she sighed, "I couldn't take it anymore. I just felt like I needed a fresh start."

"That did you a lot of good." Kyo mumbled sarcastically. "Ended up marrying some guy who really doesn't appreciate you."

"You may not have been as bad as he was, Kyo, but you still tore me down every single day. Yet I fell in love with you. How? I don't know. I guess I just knew that deep down inside, you were lonely."

"That night we were arguing about you." Sighed Kyo.

"Pardon?" Tohru was taken aback by the sudden change of topic.

"That night you left." Kyo replied. "Yuki and I had that huge fight. I told you it was a family secret, but I couldn't tell you how I really felt about you. How... Yuki and I both felt about you. I just got so angry sometimes when you spent so much time with him... and I knew how he felt about you. We all knew... he was always by your side. When you left, we were both crushed. Yuki and I talked things out – we'd finally put the curse and rivalry behind us. Yuki got a girlfriend – they broke up a year ago and he hasn't really been interested in anyone else. Shigure... Shigure has Nami, but I didn't let anyone else in. I stopped being so mean to people, but I still kept everyone at a distance."

"I didn't know..." whispered Tohru, "all this time... did I lead him on? I... told him about my feelings for you once." She sighed. "If I know... I wouldn't have... Yuki-kun..."

"Tohru," said Kyo, "Yuki doesn't feel that way any longer. I do."

Tohru kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Asked Kyo, "I made you feel like shit every single day, and you're sorry? No, Tohru, I'm the one who's sorry. You are such a special person, and I could never bring myself to tell you this. Every time I tried, I just blurted out some nasty insult and ran up to that damn roof."

There was a gap in conversation.

"So... Nami-chan... and Shigure?" asked Tohru.

Kyo nodded. "Didn't you know?"

"I... sort of sensed it, but I didn't want to say in case I was wrong."

"They met a year after you left," he told her, "she works in the local library. Shigure went there a lot to write his novel... to get peace from Mit-chan," he chuckled, "After Shigure had finished his novel, he still visited the library. He eventually worked up the courage to ask her out. She moved in with us shortly after that... she cooked, cleaned, and basically kept our house together. I wasn't to keen on her at first... I felt like she was trying to take your place, but I warmed up to her after she asked me why I was so mean to her. I told her all about you, and how you left us... she helped me through it, but I never got over you."

"I'm so sorry, Kyo..."

"I told you not to be sorry... let's go home." Kyo replied, taking her hand

"But... Kyo, Ryu..."

Kyo grinned. "I dare him to come near you, Tohru, I really do."

After one hell of a lot of walking, they'd finally ended up back at the Sohma home. Kyo sat down on the sofa and Tohru sat next to him.

"So... what are we going to do about Ryu?" asked Kyo, "I mean... you'll need to get an annulment or something."

Tohru sighed, "But if I go see him he'll be angry."

Frowning, Kyo pulled her closer to him. "Don't worry about it... you'll be safe, I promise." He stroked her face softly and smiled. "Tohru..."

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

_**Phew, okies. That's another chapter done. Also not as long as the others, but I thought I should give you guys something else since the other one was so short. Please keep reviewing, people. It makes me happy!**_


	8. If You Know What’s Good For You

**Chapter 8 – If You Know What's Good For You**

Tohru stared at Kyo for a while. She was rather taken by surprise.

"Kyo... are you really ready to commit?" She asked.

"Tohru... you've saw how I've matured," replied Kyo, "I've moved past my anger problems. The curse is gone, Tohru, I'm no longer as angry as I used to be. Yuki and I still argue, yes, but it's a family thing. You understand that, don't you?"

"Yes, but I- well, you realize that I can't marry you while I'm still married?" Tohru said, frowning.

"Who's getting married now?" yawned Shigure, walking downstairs.

Kyo looked at Tohru. "No-one, apparently..."

"No, Kyo! I-..." started Tohru, but Kyo had walked upstairs. Obviously he was going to climb up to the roof. Tohru sighed and looked at Shigure. "I.. uhm..."

"Go after him, Tohru." Shigure simply replied. Tohru nodded and followed Kyo to the roof.

"I do want to marry you, Kyo." She said when she'd finally reached the roof.

She sat beside him and gave him a quick kiss.

"I know you do," he sighed, "Tohru... please get an annulment."

"I... don't want to see him, Kyo." Tohru frowned.

Kyo gave her hand a quick squeeze. "He won't hurt you. I'll make sure of tha-... uh.. Tohru."

Tohru looked down from the roof to see what Kyo was staring at. She squealed and ran inside, leaving Kyo sitting there.

"Tohru.. wait!" Kyo ran after her, as he heard Shigure answer the door.

"Where is she?" asked Ryuichi "Ah, you!" he yelled, seeing Kyo at the top of the stairs.

"Do I need to kick your ass again, Ryu, or are you just going to leave?" sneered Kyo, tightening his fists.

"You caught me off guard, ginger." Ryu snapped back.

"Outside," said Kyo. "Now!"

Ryu laughed and stepped outside. "I'm so fucking scared."

Kyo grinned and followed him. "I'll give you a head start. You'll need it."

Ryu ran at Kyo, punching him right in the stomach, but Kyo barely flinched.

"Wow," laughed Kyo, "you're nothing but a big girl, are you?"

Ryu snarled, kicking him in the stomach. Kyo took a slight step back.

"I'm getting bored." Kyo crossed his arms. "Last try."

Ryu tried to punch Kyo's eye, but Kyo caught his fist and threw him back, landing a heavy punch in his stomach. Ryu lay on the ground in pain, as Kyo sat next to him.

"Listen, dickhead," said Kyo, "you stay the hell away from this house, and Tohru, and I won't kill you. Believe me, this is not an empty threat – I'd gladly go to prison knowing the woman I love is safe. You stay the hell away from her. Do you hear me?"

Ryu mustered up the strength to nod.

"Good. Oh, and Tohru wants an annulment. So we can get engaged, you see." Kyo stood up to walk back into the house.

"Slut." coughed Ryu, spitting out blood.

"What.. did you call her?"

"Slut." grinned Ryu, rising to his feet.

Kyo ran at him again, kicking him hard in the stomach. Ryu fell down once again, coughing.

"I'll call an ambulance. What do you say when they asked you what happened?"

"I... got mugged..." growled Ryu. "By bandits."

Kyo nodded and smirked. "You know the outcome if you tell them the truth."

After he had called the ambulance and they'd taken Ryu away, Kyo went back up to the roof to find Tohru crying. He sat beside her and put his arm around her.

"Kyo... you'll go to prison..." she sobbed, leaning on him.

Kyo stroked her hair softly. "I won't." he grinned. "Ryu won't tell if he knows what's good for him."

Tohru laughed slightly in the middle of her tears. "How can I marry you if you're locked up?"

"Is that you saying yes, Tohru?"

"Yes... I will marry you, Kyo."

**A/N: Okay, this one was reaaaally short. I know. Again, though, I just thought it'd be best if this had a little chapter to itself.And in reply to ****Baka Kunoichi****'s comment, it's stated in the story a few times that Tohru and Kyo have both changed quite a bit. I mean, five years _is_ a long time, so they've both matured. Kyo, more than anything, has changed because the curse was lifted. He's no longer the angry cat that was haunting him for years.**

**So, uhm. yeah. More tomorrow, probably. Nighty night, and as always, please reply.**

**Kayle xx**


	9. Konstantine

_**I'm bringing this story to a close. It's gone on long enough, and I've started college now so I don't really have the time to update it. Sorry this one took so long.**_

**Konstantine**

The crowd rose as the beautiful bride appeared at the top of the aisle, her two bridesmaids walking slowly behind her. She smiled as her two flower girls spread petals down the aisle. Once the flower girls got to the front, they stopped and stood behind the groom. Music filled the room.

_I can't imagine all the people that you know  
and the places that you go  
When the lights are turned down low  
and I don't understand all the things you've seen  
but I'm slipping in between  
You and your big dreams  
It's always you  
In my big dreams  
And you tell me that its over  
wake up lying in a patch of four leaf clovers_

_and your restless  
and I'm naked  
you gotta get out  
you cant stand to see me shakin'  
no  
could you let me go?  
I didn't think so_

Overwhelmed, the bride stood there, taking in the scene. A beautiful outside wedding in the Sohma home – just like she'd always wanted. She smiled again, looking down at her red-headed groom.

_and you don't wanna be here in the future  
so you say the present's just a pleasant interruption to the past  
and you don't wanna look much closer  
cause you're afraid to find out all this hope  
you had sent into the sky by now had  
crashed  
and it did  
because of me_

Slowly, she started walking towards the man she loved.

_and then you bring me home  
afraid to find out that your alone oh  
and I'm sleeping in your living room  
but we don't have much room to live_

_and I had these dreams - in them I learned to play guitar  
maybe cross the country  
become a rock star  
and there was hope in me that I could take you there  
but damn it you're so young  
well I don't think I care  
and if I hurt you  
then I'm sorry  
please don't think that this was easy_

_and then you bring me home  
cause we both know what its like to be alone oh  
and I'm dreaming in your living room  
but we don't have much room to live_

She stopped in the middle to look around at who had come. All of his family were there. All her friends. Only one person of her family had come – her grandfather. She had invited the rest but they weren't interested – Tohru didn't mind, she was relieved.

and Konstantine is walking down the stairs  
doesn't she look good  
standing in her underwear  
and I was thinking  
what I was thinking  
we've been drinking and it doesn't get me anywhere  
my Konstantine came walking down the stairs  
and all that i could do was touch her long blond hair  
and I've been thinking  
but it hurts me thinking  
that these nights when we were drinking  
no they never got us anywhere  
no

She started moving again, this time heading right to the end.

_this is because I can spell confusion with a 'K'  
and I can like it  
its to dying in another's arms  
and why I had to try it  
it's to jimmy eat world  
and those nights in my car  
when the first star you see  
may not be a star  
I'm not your star  
isn't that what you said  
what you thought this song meant _

and if this is what it takes  
just to lie with my mistakes  
and live with what I did to you  
all the hell I put you through  
I always catch the clock  
its 11:11  
now you wanna talk  
its not hard to dream  
you'll always be my Konstantine  
my Konstantine  
they'll never hurt you like I do  
no they'll never hurt you like I do  
no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

She reached the end, smiling at her groom. He smiled back and took her hands.

_this is to a girl  
who got into my head  
with all the pretty things she did  
hey  
ya know  
you keep me up in bed  
this is to a girl  
who got into my head  
with all these fucked up things I did  
hey  
maybe  
baby you could keep me up in bed  
my Konstantine _

you spin around me like a dream  
we played out on this movie screen  
and I said  
did you know I missed you?

_did you know I missed you?_

_did you know I missed you?_

_did you know I missed you?_

_did you know I missed you?_

_did you know I missed you?_

_did you know I missed you?_

_  
I miss you_

The bridesmaids reached the end of the aisle, smiling at the bride. The crowd sat in silence to allow the song to finish.

_and then you bring me home  
and we go to sleep  
but this time not alone  
and I know  
and you'll kiss me in your living room  
I know  
I know you miss me in your living room  
'cause these nights I think  
maybe that I miss you in my living room  
but we don't have much room  
I said does anybody need that room  
because we all need a little more room  
to live _

my Konstantine...

Shigure broke the silence.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the beautiful love of Honda Tohru and Sohma Kyo. Please take your seats."

The crowd sat down.

"Kyo and Tohru wanted a short and simple wedding, so we will proceed straight to the vows - Kyo."

Kyo looked Tohru straight in the eye. "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my life with-"

Kagura coughed, shuffling in her seat a bit.

"I… uh, I worked hard trying think of something to say to you, but I think all I need to say to you is that I love you – I've always loved you, even though it didn't seem like it at times. From the moment you came into my life, I knew you were the one. While you were gone, I was sad – all I wanted was to tell you how I felt about you… but now you're here, and that's all that matters."

Tohru smiled, squeezing his hand a little bit.

"Tohru, your vows please."

"Ah- yes! Kyo, I-.." A tear fell softly from her eye, and her voice started to break up. "I love you... I… never stopped loving you. When I went to Scotland it was the hardest thing I ever did – but if I hadn't, I don't think both of us would be here right now. I- I just regret that it took me so long to come back. I love you Kyo – I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Tohru sniffed, wiping the tear from her eye.

"Sohma Kyo – do you take Honda Tohru to be your lawful wedded wife?" Asked Shigure.

"I do.." replied Kyo.

"Honda Tohru, do you take Sohma Kyo to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." She smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Kyo scooped Tohru into his arms, giving her a fiery and passionate kiss. Tohru closed her eyes, sinking into his arms. When they broke apart, Shigure spoke again.

"Tohru and Kyo Sohma invite you all to the reception being held right here once we clear up. When it gets dark we will proceed into the main house. Thank you for coming."

The crowd started to leave. Yuki patted Kyo on the shoulder. "Thank you for making me your best man."

"Uh.. yeah, well.. there was no one else, and…" Kyo was nudged by Tohru, "I mean, uh, thank you for being my best man."

Tohru smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you more." Grinned Kyo.

"Always competing with others, aren't you?" she laughed, hugging him gently. They held hands as they walked towards the photographer.

**The End**

**_A/N: That's all folks. Thanks for reading this – I'm overwhelmed from the amount of replies I've received. I hope to have as much in my future stories. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I may do a oneshot sequel (if that even makes sense) some time in the future. But for now, no more fics planned. _**

_**May this story rest in peace, **_

_**Kayle xxx**_


	10. Love Will Keep Us Together

**Love Will Keep Us Together**

**

* * *

  
**

~Five Years Later

The small cottage was surrounded by a lot of grass and a large lake. A tiny lavender farm in the distance - creating a wonderful aroma around the cottage. In the small and cosy living room sat Tohru, curled up on the couch reading. Tohru smiled at her husband, as he brought her a large cup of tea and sat down beside her, kissing the large bump on her stomach and stroking it softly. A small girl with Orange hair ran into the ran into the room, four years old, and jumped on Tohru's lap.

Tohru smiled at her.

"Abi-chan, please be careful, mommy's fragile right now."

"Why, mommy?"

"Well... mommy's having a baby, so you can have a little brother."

This time Abi grinned with excitement.

"Does that mean I get to tell him what to do?!"

Before Tohru could reply, they heard a large crashing noise from outside. Abi's grin spread even wider.

"Yayyyyy, Daddy and Uncle Yukiiii!" Abi bounced to the door and peaked outside where there was now loud voices.

"We COULD have been back here a lot earlier if you hadn't stopped for ramen, baka cat."

"Well some damn rat had to stop in and flirt with the cashier."

Abi looked from her daddy to her uncle, then finally jumped into her daddy's arms. "DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

* * *

~Four Years After That

Abi, now eight years old, was arguing with a three year old boy with brown hair.

"IT WAS MY TOY FIRST BAKA RINJI!!!"

Rinju sobbed, screaming for his mommy. Tohru dashed out, grabbed her son and stroked his head gently, looking at Ami.

"Don't be so mean to your brother!"

Stomping her feet, Abi sat on the floor and crossed her arms, growling at Rinji. She had the ball first, and then stupid Rinji had to come and try to take it off of her. Her mother kept saying it was because he was only young and didn't understand, but she didn't care! She was not giving away her toys!

Daddy always understood. Her and daddy agree that it's difficult to have a brother.

* * *

~Three Years After That

Abi and Rinji, now eleven and six years old, woke up with a start, glancing at the clock.

"Is it time yet?" Rinji asked sleepily.

"No, baka, go back to sleep."

When 9am came, Rinji squealed, awaking Abi with a start.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO NOISY?!"

Rinji cried. "You're so meaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

A clicking sound came from the door as Tohru opened it and smiled at her children.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

The children suddenly grinned, squealed and ran out the room past Tohru. As they got to the living room, Kyo was standing beside the nicely decorated tree, waiting impatiently.

"PRESEEEENTS" The two children said in unison.

* * *

_Love, love will keep us together  
Think of me babe whenever  
Some sweet talking girl comes along singing her song  
Don't mess around,  
You gotta be strong  
Just Stop, 'cause I really love You  
Stop, I'll be thinking of you  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together_

You, You belong to me now  
Ain't gonna set you free now  
When those girls start hanging around talking me down  
Hear with your heart and you won't hear a sound  
Just Stop, 'cause I really love you  
Stop, I'll be thinking of you  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together, what ever.

Young and beautiful  
Someday your looks will be gone  
When the others turn you off  
Who'll be turning you on

I will, I will, I will, I will  
Be there to share forever  
Love will keep us together  
Said it before and I'll say it again while others pretend  
I'll need you now and I'll need you then  
Stop 'cause I really love Ya  
Stop I'll be thinking of Ya  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together

**~~The End~~**

**REALLY.**

**

* * *

  
**

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for their supportive reviews of this fic. I just wanted to add another little chapter. I thought the children was a nice touch. =) I know it was short, but yeah... Anyway, thanks again everyone, please read and reply as usual. I always R/R whenever I read a fic. Please show the consideration to let the writer know if you've enjoyed their fic. ^_^


End file.
